Harry's Disaster - Dr. Laon Traps Toros
s to do his bidding.]] Harry's Disaster - Dr. Laon Traps Toros is episode 21 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with Harry dreaming about Leena, which ends badly. It turns out that he had sent a loveletter to Leena, and was nervously awaiting a reply, hence his anxiety. Bit shows up and delivers a return letter from Leena. This was supposed to be a simple "return to sender", but by accident, Bit also delivers an order form to Harry for a power component; causing trouble for Bit later on at the Parts Shop. This order was supposed to be a secret, as Dr. Toros was going on a spending spree and didn't want the team to find out, hence why he had asked Leena (who had passed it on to Bit). Harry, confused, buys the part thinking he's supposed to win over Leena with money and sends it the Blitz team's base. Meanwhile, the Buffalo team, consisting of three Dibison, is defeated by Laon's Neo Warshark, which has vastly enhanced capabilities. Pinning his hopes on the Fuma team, Laon decides to set a trap for Leena. He appears infront of Harry and calls himself his "saviour", as he once did to the Tigers team, but poisons and kidnaps him. Later he challenges Toros, who casually declines once again. However, his interest is renewed when Laon eventually offers ten times the usual prize money. They sortie and the Fuma team appear to combat them. Confident by their previous victory, the Blitz team attack. However, their assaults fail, as the increased defensive and offensive powers of the Warshark ward off their close and long range assaults. With no other options, Bit distracts them while Brad (after being enticed with more prize money), uses the newly acquired long-range Buster Cannon to dispose of two of the Warsharks and shatters the third's energy shield, allowing Bit to finish it off. However, the final Zoid of the Fuma team appears, with Harry held captive onboard. This Zoid, the Hammerhead, catches Bit off-guard and Brad, unable to move due to the oversized Cannon, is also defeated. Laon, not wanting to hurt Leena, orders the destruction of the Hover Cargo, believing that Leena would never attack her boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, Leena is in fact enraged by Harry (who, due to Laon kidnapped him, had stood her up on a date the night before) and she blasts the Hammerhead out of the sky. Characters * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Harry Champ, Fuma Team, Dr. Laon * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Fuma Team Zoids * Dibison * Warshark * Whale King * Hammerhead * Gustav * Hover Cargo * Demantis * Liger Zero * Shadow Fox * Gunsniper Trivia *The Dark Judge's battle mode in this episode is "none" as opposed to the "0999" that is usually given. There is no difference between modes, as there are no rules either way. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime